Debate de fanaticos
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Black Star y Naruto se han metido en gran lió, ahora hay tres bandos. HTF vienen en camino ¿A cual se unirán? ¿ Sabrán que naruto es un tonto? 3 Bandos, 1 sola pareja ¿Quien ganara? HISTORIA BASADA EN UNA COMEDIA POCO NORMAL! Muy pronto...Solo en Cines.
1. Inicio de Bandos

**YA SE YA SE! NO TERMINO FICS, ME DA FLOJERA Y SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA MONISIMA IDEA! Que tal vez beneficie al grupo KxL o KxM, PERO LOS KXC QUEDARAN FASINADOS!**

**Comencemos:**

"**1 cap. Inicio de Bandos"**

Naruto junto con Black Star estaban en la torre más grande de Konoha, contemplando el aire fresco, tirados en el suelo.

Naruto: Black Star, ¿Has notado raro al rayitas?- Pregunta y de pronto B*S empieza a recordar esos momentos.

Black Star: Pues solo cuando esta con Chrona…..-Dijo cortando la ultima palabra, y ahí saltaron los dos de pronto y como si un rayo les dará, se les ocurrió la idea de que pasaba.

Naruto: ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE….. LE GUSTA CHRONA?-Grita desesperado y este solo acierta en forma de Shock.

Black Star: Espera hay viene Sakura y Ino, ellas son amigas de Liz y saben que le gusta tal personita-Dice a carcajadas.

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJA!-y se ponen a reír estos dos, y llegan las nombradas.

Sakura: ¡POBRE LIZ, ROMPERA SU CORAZON!-Grita Sakura desesperada.

Naruto: Nunca dijimos eso-Dijo el muy inepto.

Black Star: Tonto…-Murmuro.

Ino: Hay que decirle a Liz!

Sakura: VAM… SUELTAME NARUTO!-Grita Sakura, pero Naruto la tenia agarrada como si fuera criminal.

Naruto: HAGAMOS UN TRATO!

Sakura y Ino: Hablen.

Black Star: ¿?- Miro a Naruto.

Naruto: Ammm! Etto… pues…..-Miro a Black Star con nerviosismo.

Black Star:….. HAREMOS GRUPOS, USTEDES SIQUIEREN JEFAS DE LA CAMPAÑA KID Y LIZ, NOSOTROS SUS CONTRICANTES, QUIEN GANE O HAGA QUE SUS CANDIDATAS ENAMOREN A RAYITAS SERA SU NOVIA!-Grito Black Star y Naruto con nerviosidad acertó.

Sakura y Ino se miraron unos segundos y se juntaron, un poco alejadas de ellos y llegaron a un acuerdo.

Sakura: De acuerdo-Dijo chocando su mano.

Ino: Pero…..-Interrumpida por Rock Lee que llego de la nada junto con Gaara.

Gaara: Entonces ganara la campaña K.C-Dijo con un tono frio.

Rock Lee: NO ES VERDAD, AGREGEN UNA CAMPAÑA MAS, MI AMIGA MAKA LE GUSTA KID Y AHORA SOMOS TRES CAMPAÑAS LA CAMPAÑA NUMERO UNO: K.C. CAMPAÑA NUMERO 2: K.L. Y CAMPAÑA TRES: K.M.

Black Star: YA VALIERON!

Sakura: En mi equipo estarán: Ino, Tsunade-sama, tenten, Neji, Temari, Sai y Orochimaru.

Ino: OK! LOS QUE SI SABEMOS QUE QUIEREN A ELLOS COMO PAREJA!

Naruto: Emmmmmmm, Black Star es el jefe.

Black Star: *Mirando fríamente a Naruto* En mi equipo están: Naruto, Madara, Sasuke, Deidara, Kiba, Kakashi, Hinata, Jirayia, Itachi, Mikoto, Matsuri, Konan, Yahiko, Sasori y Suigetsu.

Sakura: PORQUE TANTOS?

Naruto: Son los que creen en esa pareja.

Black Star: NYAHAHAHAHA USTEDES COMPARADOS CON NOSOTROS SON SIMPLES MORTALES.

Rock Lee: Mi turno! *Mano de Gaara en la cara* Eh?

Gaara: Espera, yo igual estoy en C.K.C.

Naruto: SOMOS MAS!

Black Star: NYAHAHAHA YA SOMOS 16!

Gaara: Estoy demasiado agradecido * Sonriendo* *Miradas raras*

Rock Lee: Ahora si: En mi grupo están: Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka, Minato, Yamato, Kabuto, Eruka, Ox, Jacqueline, Kim, Gopher, Mifune y Blair.

Wess: ¿Qué hacen?

Sakura: ¡¿Wess?

Ino: ¡La pregunta ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?¡

Wess: Es mi casa *Apuntando una casa del fondo*

Black Star y Naruto trataron de huir y lo lograron al igual que Gaara, pero Sakura y Ino no tuvieron éxito en su escape y R.L tampoco.

Campaña K.C…

Kiba: Entonces es asi como quedamos. Naruto eres un idiota.

Naruto: DEJAME EN PAZ SABELOTODO.

Madara: Por ese inepto chico, podemos perder a nuestra pareja favorita.

Itachi: Naruto…*Voltea Naruto* *Puñetazo de Itachi a Naruto*  
>Sasuke: No debiste ser tan malo.<p>

Itachi: Se lo merecía.

Matsuri: Gaara-Kun ¿Qué haremos respecto a esto?

Gaara: No tengo ni la menor idea.

Kiba: Bueno, Kakashi-sensei lee esos tontos libritos de citas ¿No? Que nos diga un plan.

Black Star: No están mala idea para un mortal NYAHAHAHHAHA.

Kakashi: Bueno primero necesitaremos 2 Ayudantes, en este caso yo digo: Matsuri y Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Seguro Kakashi-sensei? Hemos oído rumores de que Soul esta enamorado de Maka.

Kiba: Eso nos ayudara.

Matsuri: De acuerdo.

Mikoto y Jirayia: Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de atracciones.

Naruto: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? *Recibió otro golpe de Itachi*

Black Star: Ustedes… YO LOS AYUDO!

Kakashi: Tenemos a ayuda: Hinata y Matsuri. Atracción: Jirayia, Mikoto y Black Star.

Itachi: Que Naruto este con ellos, es igual a ellos después de tono ¿No?

Kakashi: De acuerdo.

Konan: Ya veo. La mas romántica aquí es….*Viendo a todos*

Yahiko: Tu.

Kakashi: Konan harás equipo con Yahiko, ustedes se encargaran de lo romántico.

Konan y Yahiko: De acuerdo!

Kakashi: Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu: Ayudantes de imprevisión.

Sasori: Ok.

Deidara: No hay problema.

Suigetsu: VA!

Kakashi: Sasuke, Madara y Itachi estarán para distracción de otras campañas.

Sasuke: VAMOS A GANAR.

Itachi: No eres mala ayuda.

Madara: Tu tampoco, ni nuestro hermano.

Kakashi: Clan Uchiha, Listo, Hinata y Matsuri: Listo, Yahiko y Konan: Listo, Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori: Listo, Mikoto, Jirayia y Black Star: Listo. 13 personas listas.

Konan: Faltarían 3.

Yahiko: Hmmm

Sasuke: Ellos *Apuntando a Naruto, Kiba.

Kiba: No se que hace, Hmmm…..

Kakashi: Naruto, Kiba y yo seremos principales.

Sasuke: Ósea…..

Hinata: Los que se encargan de ver la situación.

Matsuri: Empecemos!

Todos: SI!

Kakashi: Esta va a ser una semana difícil-murmuro.

Campaña K.M.

Rock Lee: Veamos, distraeremos a Soul.

Minato y Shikamaru: YO!

R.L: Ok! Ahora: Iruka, Eruka y Kim serán ayudados a distraer al otro bando.

Eruka y Kim: Ok.

Iruka: De acuerdo.

Ox: Seremos cosas románticas?

R.L: Tu, Kabuto y Yamato, serán cosas románticas.

Yamato: De acuerdo.

Kabuto: Que largo…..

R.L: Choji, Jacqueline y Gopher: Encargados de atracción.

Jacqueline: Exijo un recuento! No quiero estar con dos niños-Grito y después murmuro: Feos…

R.L: Cálmate, asi te quedas.

Blair: Yo me encargo de Soul-Kun!

R.L: No, porque sabemos que harás.

Blair: Malo! Pumkpin pumkpin cañón pumkpin! * Y de pronto de sus manos sale un brillo y lastima a R.L*

R.L: YA TU TE ENCARGAS DE ESO, NO VUELVAS A USAR TU MAGIA!

Blair: OK, ARIGATO!

Mifune: Yo me encargo de Black Star, ese chico no sabe cual camino tomar, me gustaría saber cuanto ha progresado.

R.L: Ok, además el no dice que no a un duelo.

Mifune: Claro.

R.L: No lo mates.

Mifune: Ok….-Se desilusiono.

R.L: Ganaremos!

Todos: YEA!

Campaña K.L.

Sakura: Tenemos fuerte competencia.

Temari: No puedo creer que los niños se haigan ido al bando K.C.

Ino: Es verdad, asi tendremos pocas esperanzas, los niños pueden hablar con Kid.

Sakura: Nos la arreglaremos.

Tenten: Pero bueno, ¿Qué haremos?

Neji: Me tienen a mi, soy niño, pero es verdad no tengo una relación muy amistosa con Death, lo intentare.

Sakura: Perfecto ¿Tenemos otro niño?

Ino: HMMM

Sai: a mi.

Sakura: ¿Otro mas?

Orochimaru: Yo.

Tsunade: Bueno de todas formas perderemos si seguimos con falsas ilusiones.

Orochimaru: Tienes razón-Poniéndose a pensar.

Ino: Tengo una idea: Sakura, tenten díganle a Maka lo bonito que es Soul, hagan que se enamoren uno a otro.

Sakura: De acuerdo!

Tenten: LO LOGRAREMOS!

Ino: Y Tsunade y yo nos haremos cargo de Chrona.

Tsunade: Ojala y no empiece con "No se lidiar con esto".

Neji: Lo se, ¿Cómo Kid se enamoro de alguien asi?

Sai: Bueno sigamos.

Orochimaru: hmmmmmmmmmm-Volviendo a pensar.

Sai: Iré solo y voy a entretener a Black Star y a Naruto.

Orochimaru: Quedamos yo y Neji.

Neji: Conversaremos con Kid.

Orochimaru: OK!

Todos: PODEMOS GANAR!

Kid y Chrona…..

Kid: Chrona te ves bien hoy-Dijo mirando el vestido escotado de la chica y la chica se sonrojo.

Chrona: Gracias Kid…Igual Tu….

Kid: ¿Te pregunta por que te traje aquí?-Pregunto el chico mirando a la chica con esos ojos que derriten a cualquiera.

Chrona: En una parte si y en otra no.

Kid: Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace 2 años ¿No?

Chrona: Si, creo….

Kid: Bueno te quiero decir que…

_**Continuara….**_

**Itering: JOJOJOJOJO LO DEJASTE A MEDIAS.**

**Sikeru: De hecho.**

**Hiker: Yo soy la narradora déjame vivir.**

**Dijendi: Pero Hiker-Chan, te salió bien.**

**Hiker: Gracias Dijendi!**

**Itering: Anterior mente dijo Hiker que les diría nuestro nombres, *Mirando con frialdad a Hiker*. No es verdad por fav….*Boca tapada*….**

**Hiker: Se llama Iterigime Koni. Dijendi se llama…**

**Dijendi: Prefiero presentarme yo misma *Puñetazo dado a Hiker, calmando mi necesidad de matarla* Soy Dokiredi Hoshime.**

**Shiner: Acabo de regresar del hospital, tomen una paleta *Itering y Sikeru se abalanzan a mi***

**Hiker: Shiner se llama Shineko Hoshime.**

**Shiner: PORQUE DICES MI NOMBRE IDIOTA?**

**Hiker: DIOS EL CHICO HIPPI ME INSULTO! EXTRA EXTRA!**

**Sikeru: NO falta nadie adiós..!**

**Hiker: Falta una persona, Omi.**

**Itering: ¿Dónde se metio? *Mirando a todos lados***

**Hiker: No se, pero creo que se enfermo. Se llama Omine Nokoremi.**

**Itering: Recuerden que las únicas que no somos gemelas o tenemos somos Hiker y yo.**

**Hiker: OMIHA.**

**Itering: YA CALLATE!**

**Hiker: Lo cambiare amargada….**

**Itering: Como me llamaste! *Apuntando con un sable de madera***

**Shiner: Tranquilas.**

**Sikeru: Asi termina todo, hasta luego Minar.**

**Dijendi: Hai-bye Minar-sama**


	2. Llegada de los HTF

**Aviso improvisto: HAI HAI! Sera un crossover….**

**Itering: Eso es lo que todos ya saben -.-**

**Hiker: *Puñetazo a Itering* Como les decía, será eso, de: Happy tree Friends Anime(Perdonen me traume), Naruto y Soul Eater, el tema no cambiara, se los aseguro.**

**HERE WE GO!**

"**Llegada de los de HTF"**

A fueras de Death City…

-YA ME CANSE, Y ME ROMPI UNA UÑA!-Grito Petunia.

-Tranquila llegaremos, esperen ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Cuddles.

-Bueno a una ciudad llamada Deotajfs vciir-Dijo un peli naranja leyendo al revés **(Lo se lose raro ¿no?).**

-Flaky!-Grito Giggles desesperada, lo cual atrajo al joven militar que llego como flash.

-Que pasa Giggles? ¿Qué paso con Flaky?-Pregunto el militar.

-Ah! ¿! Flipy ?¡-Dijo Giggles sorprendida.

-H-hola!-Dijo nervioso.

-Bueno etto…Flaky es perseguida por Lammy y Lumpy esta estudiando con Sniffles-Dijo Giggles.

-Ya veo…..-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el alce.- QUE TE PASA ¡¿PORQUE ESTUDIAS?-El alce lo volteo a ver como si nada y lo único que vio fue un puño en su cara.

-Uh?-Dijo este confuso y en el suelo.

-UN DIA DE LO MAS RARO!-Grito Giggles.

Arriba de un puente No muy lejos…

-AH!-Flaky corría de Lammy quien estaba con una hacha y solamente podía correr la pobre.

-MALDITA SEA, QUEDATE QUIETA, PARA QUE TE REBANE!-Grito la peli morado.

-NO! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR¡-Grito y el militar lo capto en seguida su alter ego le empezó a decir que hacer y fue controlado por el.

Ya después de la muerte de Lammy, por arte de magia volvió a revivir….

-Debiste haberte quedado desmayada-Dijo el alter ego de Flippy.

me dijo que el fue!-Grito la niña.

se murió!-Dijo el alter ego de Flippy.

-CALLA FLIQPY!-Grito la niña.

-Podríamos… ¿Alguien ha visto a Splendid?-Dijo Flaky mirando a todos lados.

-Allí esta-Dijo Cuddles señalando a la ardilla que peleaba con los gemelos.

-Uh?-Lumpy volteo.

-LUMPY POR UNA VEZ ¡PON ATENCION¡-Grito Sniffles.

-Eh?-Volvio su vista a Sniffles.

-Dios…-Dijo Petunia.

-Bueno, ya apúrense que me duelen las piernas y no quiero oír a Fliqpy si sale-Dijo Handy.

-Bueno, MIREN ALLI ESTA LA CIUDAD!-Dijo Toothy señalando a una ciudad llena de calaveras graciosas.

-Sin duda, en esta ciudad me voy a divertir-Dijo Fliqpy jugando con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Oigan miren esto-Dijo Lifty señalando un cartel de bandos.

-¿Bandos?-Se dijeron entre si.

-Dice que:

_Bando K.L., Comandado por: Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno._

_Bando K.C., Comandado por: Black Star y Naruto Usumaki._

_Bando K.M., Comandado por: Rock Lee._

Finalizo Shifty.

-A que bando vamos?-Dijo Toothy.

-N-no se-Dijo Flaky escondiéndose detrás de Giggles, ya que Nutty pego un caramelo a su cabeza y cuando lo saco, Nutty lo tiro sin querer.

-Bueno de todas formas ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-Dijo Sniffles.

-Bueno es la moda, hay que seguir la moda, Oh Yea-Dijo Disco Bear mientras bailaba.

-Esto va ha ser raro….-Dijo Splendid.

-¿Y eso que no empezaste con que eres el mejor?-Dijo Fliqpy amenazando a Russel con un cuchillo de caza.

-Porque una señora, me apunto con su bastón-Dijo mostrándole su ojo hinchado.

-GRACIAS SEÑORA-Dijo Fliqpy y Splendid le dio una patada, mala idea…. Fliqpy empezó a perseguir a Splendid y eso llego a que Splendid y el llegaran a un acuerdo.

-Oigan, Mime se murió.-Dijo Lammy mirando a Mime tirado en el suelo agonizando.

-Bueno déjenlo ahí, despierta en 4 Horas-Dijo Fliqpy.

-¿C-cuando v-vas a d-dejar que Fl-flippy recu-cupere su mente?-Pregunto Flaky y de rápido movimiento Fliqpy estaba abrazándola.

-Cuando se me pegue la gana, Nena ¿Deberás quieres que regrese?-Dijo acercándola mas a el y de pronto Flippy regreso y en la mente de Flippy lo maldijo.

-P-perdona Flaky-Dijo Flippy alejándose un poco.

-Bueno los bandos, ¿a cual entramos?-Dijo Toothy.

-Yo iré al K.C, tiene más integrantes, y haci pruebo que soy grandioso-Dijo Splendid.

-Patético-Dijo Handy.

-Nosotros igual, iremos al K.C-Dijeron Nutty, Toothy, Lumpy, Russel y Flaky.

-YO IGUAL!-Grito Flippy desesperado, al oír que Flaky entraría al K.C.

-Yo al K.L-Dijo Lammy y fue con ella.

-Entonces: Flaky, Splendid, Toothy, Nutty, Lumpy, Russel y yo iremos al K.C-Dijo y se retiraron pero antes….

-Petunia, Giggles, Handy, Lifty, Shifty y yo iremos con ustedes-Dijo Cuddles.

-Mime y yo iremos al K.L-Dijo Disco Bear.

-Cub y yo también-Dijo Pop.

-Nadie apoya al otro, jajajajajaja-Dijo Splendid.

-Vámonos!-Dijo Flippy tomando de la mano a Flaky.

-OK!-Dijeron los de su grupo.

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: Okey, eso no es normal.**

**Omi: Me quitaste la lap por esto?...**

**Itering: Si sabes que hay dos laps ¿no?**

**Hiker: BYE!1**


	3. Entrada de los Nuevos

**Hiker: ¡NOS TARDAMOS! En fin, perdón por dejarlos animales, pero definitivamente son anime ˆˆ Arigatou minar.**

**Itering: En el anterior capitulo recibí un puñetazo, cortesía de mi amiga Hiker -.-**

**Hiker: Si, si, ahora sigamos.**

**Itering: Me siento ignorada T.T**

**Hiker: Si, muy bien XD**

**Comencemos…**

"**Entrada de Nuevos" **

Mientras, Splendid, Flaky, Flippy, Lumpy, Nutty, Shifty, Lifty, Toothy, Russell, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia y Handy, iban hacia el lugar de reunión del bando, hubo una pequeña distracción.

-Oye, Petunia, levántate-Dijo Handy tratando de levantar a una muy llorona Petunia.

-¡SE ME ROMPIERON 4 UÑAS! *Snif Snif*-Dijo la peli azul mientras secaba las lagrimas.

-Tranquila eso se arregla-Dijo el peli naranja tratando de re animarla.

Poco después de que Handy re animara a Petunia, Giggles y Toothy empezaron a hablar de X cosa y el pobre de Cuddles le daba un poco de rabia eso, le daba celos.

Mientras Nutty y Russell iban comandando las dos filas. En la fila de Nutty estaban de arriba hacia abajo: Splendid, Flaky, Shifty, Cuddles, Petunia.

Y en la de Russell iban de arriba hacia abajo: Lumpy, Flippy, Handy, Lifty, Giggles, Toothy.

Mientras Russell suspiraba, Nutty se atragantaba de dulces.

-Lifty….. Lifty… ¡Lifty!... ¡¿LIFTY?-Fue cambiando la voz, Splendid, hasta que se arto y golpeo al peli verde y este se sobre salto y empezó a gritarle.

-¡¿Que quieres Idiota?-Grito Lifty haciendo que el peli azul retrocediera unos pasos para ponerse serio.

-Tranquilo, hmmm, jejeje.-Dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ve al punto-Dijo el peli verde harto del peli azul.

-Bueno, este, es que mira, nos acabamos de pasar la sala de K.C.-Dijo este nervioso, el peli verde lo miro sin expresividad y giro los ojos como si estuviera oyendo algo que no le interesaba (La verdad el se había dado cuenta).

-¿Y que?-Pregunto en tono sarcástico el peli verde.

El peli azul iba a contestar pero todos con aura maligna se acercaron al peli azul y lo mataron a golpees, ya cuando recupero la conciencia los demás ya se habían ido como 1 metro después, entonces tuvo que usar sus poderes para nada.

-Esto no es justo….-Dijo Splendid suspirando mientras estaba hincado pero volando 10 cm encima de la tierra.

Mientras ellos estaban llegando al "Cuartel" (El salón olvidado), los jefes estaban con los miembro, hablando de cosas serias.

-Naruto, todos sabemos que eres un idiota y por eso, tu quedarías perfecto como pareja de B*S-Dijo el peli negro que miraba con el Sharingan activado a Naruto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto el peli blanco que estaba leyendo su librito.

-Porque los dos son unos idiotas-Contesto el peli negro y el peli azul al oírlo se dirigió al poseedor del Magekyo Sharingan y lo miraba amenazante pero orgulloso.

El peli azul se puso frente al oji negro y protesto.

-Perdóname, pero no soy gay como otros-Dijo el peli azul, lo que el peli negro lo tomo como insulto a su peli rubio y decidió ignorarlo, pero no sin patearlo.

El peli negro cerró los ojos ignorando lo que el peli rubio y el peli azul decían y escucho como Kakashi-sensei los llamaba.

-¡Itachi, Sasuke, Madara!-Grito el peli blanco llamando la atención de los 3 Uchihas.

Los tres Uchihas fueron directo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Kakashi (El jefe de la organización). Cuando cerraron la puerta de la gran sala donde se encontraban los Uchiha y el peli blanco, iniciaron con la operación "O.D."

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el menor de los Uchiha.

-Como verán, nuestros intentos son en vano, el bando enemigo esta conquistando a nuestro blanco.-Dijo haciendo que estos se extrañaran de aquellas palabras.

-Eso quiere decir…-Dijo Madara esperando que le siguieran la palabra.

-Eso quiere decir, que nos quedamos sin recursos, necesitamos un milagro para no perder nuestra pareja-Finalizo el peli blanco volteando a ver su libro y después a los 3 chicos.-Inicia la operación distracción, pueden retirarse.-Dicho esto los tres salieron dejando solo de nuevo al peli blanco.

Pero al abrir la puerta, de la primera puerta que conecta al salón afuera de aquella sala, fue abierta por una explosión dejando ver a 1 persona y de la nada 12 personas se asomaron de atrás del peli azul.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijeron las figuras de Naruto y B*S. El peli azul sobre salto y se puso emocionado y fue directo a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son los jefes del K.C.?-Pregunto el peli azul con estrellas en los ojos, tomando de las manos a Naruto e hincado.

-Asi es, pero el jefe de esta organización es Kakashi-sensei, quien esta en esa…-Dijeron al unísono Naruto y B*S apuntando la puerta y se dieron cuenta que los 13 misteriosos ya se habían adentrado a aquella sala.

Naruto y B*S suspiraron y se dirigieron también a la sala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto tranquilo Kakashi.

-Soy Splendid, y ellos son: Flaky, Russell, Nutty, Flippy, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Shifty, Lifty, Toothy, Lumpy y Handy-Dijo el peli azul presentando a los 12 individuos que estaban con el.- ¡Y queremos entrar a este bando!-casi en grito dijo.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y siguio leyendo su libro, este cayó al suelo y volvió a la realidad.

-Kakashi-sensei-Llamo el peli rubio a el peli blanco, este hizo un ruidito para decir que lo escuchaba.-Necesitaremos igual a los ayudantes de imprevinción, ya que al parecer la campaña K.L. esta en marcha-Dijo Naruto finalizando su pedido.

-No, mejor no. Ya se-Dijo Kakashi con foquito es su cabeza.-Llama a Deidara, Sasori y a Suigetsu.-Dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Naruto, este fue tras los nombrados y Kakashi llamo a los nuevos.-Nuevos ¡Pasen!-En un instante los nuevos estaban allí.

-¿Mande?-Pregunto el oji azul.

-Serán vigilado res, bueno, Splendid, Russell, Shifty, Flippy y Flaky, ellos serán vigilado res.-Finalizo Kakashi.

-Ok-Dijeron los nombrados al unísono.

-¡No, Hermano!-Grito mientras lloraba, Lifty.

-Tranquilo, solo es por un momento, prometo que no me iré-Dijo Shifty abrazando a su hermano en un fondo de rosas y todo eso romántico.

Mientras ellos seguían en su mundo, Kakashi prosiguió.

-Nutty, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles y Lifty irán por el trabajo duro, hablar con Kid ¡Tan tan!-Dijo Kakashi en tono de burla.

-ok…..-Dijeron todos con un aura malvada.

Kakashi iba a finalizar pero se dio cuenta que habían 3 personas mas, asique prosiguió de nuevo para poner en marcha el plan.

-Lumpy, Handy y Toothy ustedes se quedaran aquí por si acaso, y….-Kakashi iba a finalizar pero llegaron un rubio, un peli blanco y un peli rojo.

-¿Para que nos llamaste?-Pregunto el peli rojo viendo fríamente y sin expresividad al peli blanco.

-Porque ustedes tienen un trabajo-Contesto el peli blanco.

-Y se trata….-Dijo esperando respuesta.

-Junto con Flippy, Flaky, Splendid, Russell y Shifty estarán vigilando-Dijo Kakashi.

-Entonces estaremos con esta gente-Dijo el peli rubio en tono de burla.

-Tranquilízate Deidara, y si. Pueden retirarse-Dijo Kakashi el peli rubio lo miro con furia y se fue con los 5 nombrados y los otros 2.

Mientras, los Uchiha estaban en la sala donde rompieron la puerta.

-…-Itachi estaba pensando en "algo" mientras su hermano lo miraba tratando de saber que pensaba el moreno.

Madara estaba sentado leyendo un libro ya que a las 12:00 p.m. en punto iniciaría la operación completa.

Todos estaban esperando con ansias esa hora, hasta los nuevos. Sin duda fue un día de lo mas loco.

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: ¿Corto? Perdon.**

**Itering: Pense que no lo terminarias.**

**Sikeru: Despues de todo si lo termino.**

**Itering: Un capitulo -.-**

**Hiker: Algo es algo.**

**Sikeru: Ok….**

**Shiner: Me duele la cabeza.**

**Itering: ¿Por qué será? *Sarcastica***

**Shiner: No empieces.**

**Hiker: Shiner, tu sabes que Itering siempre empieza ˆˆ**

**Shiner: Si…...**

**Dijendi y Omi: Nos perdimos mucho tiempo perdón.**

**Itering: Pensamos que las habían matado.**

**Omi: No exageres.**

**Hiker: Bueno parecía.**

**Itering: XD**

**Shiner: Claro…**

**Hiker: Bueno, hasta otra minar-sama ˆˆ y para los Fanficdentes que nos ven ¡Hola!**


	4. ¿El fin? ¿O la continuacion?

**Hiker: ¡Ola olasa!  
>Itering: Deja de gritar por milésima vez…<strong>

**Yumery: Apurate que me quiero ir.**

**DJ: ¿Quién te obliga a quedarte?**

**Yumery: Le mira nerviosa- N-nadie O/O.**

**ComencemooOOOs!**

"**Vigilando."  
><strong>-¿Por qué rayos vigilamos a estos?-Pregunto un rubio.

-Quisiera saber lo mismo.-Apunto serio un peli rojo.

-Mi pregunta seria porque nos dieron orejas de gato y una cola.-Hablo un peli lila.

-Me pregunto lo mismo…-Hablo el peli rojo mirando al rubio.

-Pero ¿¡PORQUE TU NO TIENES?!-Grito desesperado.

-Silencio, hay vienen.-Ignoro el peli rojo el comentario del rubio.

A lo lejos de las ramas donde estaban los tres sospechosos había un montón de personas reunidas. Shinigami-sama estaba listo para dar el discurso del…

-¡¿CASAMIENTO DE CHRONA CON KID?!-Grito Rock Lee y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Si! Mi hijo a querido que asi sea.-Informo alegre.

El nombrado asi escena junto con Black Star y Naruto que parecían confundidos y asombrados.

-Eso significa…-Inicio de nuevo Sakura.

-Que perdimos…-Concluyo Rock Lee.

-¡YAHAY! Era obvio, esto es una tarea simple para un dios!-Grito Black Star encima del edificio.

-…. Te odio cabron…-Anuncio Rock Lee sombrío.

-Como le dire a Liz….-Murmuro Sakura.

-¡NO JODAN!-Grito sobresaltado y aparándose de su escondite Deidara.- Como rayos puede ser eso posible quiero yo saber! ¡Nos acaban de asignar una misión! ¡dios!-Grito enojado

-Deidara bajate de nuevo.-Adquirió el peli rojo agarrando al rubio del pie y tirándolo al suelo

-Ay!-Grito adolorido el peli lila ya que el rubio cayo sobre el.

En donde estaban Kid y los demás simplemente se limitaron a reír e ignorarlo.

-Pero bueno, esto es final feliz ¿no?-Anuncio Naruto.

-¡Exacto no bello mortal!-Grito Black Star.

-Me pregunto si esta simetría será perfecta para la boda.-Murmuro el joven shinigami mirando un listón plateado de 8cm.

Mientras tanto con Liz…

-¿En serio se lo creyeron?-Pregunto Liz sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer.-Rió Maka.

-Jamas pensé que eso pasaría.-Anuncio Tsubaki.

-Idiotas…-Anuncio Fliqpy que salio hace un rato.

-Vaya, y los encontramos ahorita, oye por cierto ¿Qué harán ahorita? Esto termino ¿No?-Pregunto Maka.

-¿Termino?-Pregunto Flaky con interés.

-Si.-Confirmo Tsubai alegre.

-Supongo que si nos iremos.-Dijo Shifty.

-Hay que llamar a los otros.-Proclamo Russell parándose.

-Que mal que se van, adiós.-Se entristeció Tsubaki.

-¡En serio?!-Grito Patty que estaba afuera riendo con Lumpy.

-¡Si!-Dijo estúpidamente el peli celeste.

-….-Silencio.

-Llevenselo, pondrá a Patty idiota.-Dijo por fin Liz a lo que todos asintieron.

**¿Fin? ¿O continuara?**

**Hiker: Se que el episodio estuvo corto igual que la historia. Pero asi era.**

**Itering: … Simplemente va a hacer otro debate con otras parejas. Asique informen de Triangulos o Cuadros amorosos en un comentario, creo se llama review.**

**DJ: ¡koba-bye!  
><strong>


End file.
